Need your attention!
by Charlie Rho Sigma
Summary: El Doctor tiene un diario nuevo que nadie conoce. Por ahora. Serie de drabbles de humor. Intervención de personajes de la serie nueva.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: el Diario está en una base informática.**

* * *

**Tenth Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

-tecleando-

Querido Diario:

Jack me tira los tejos. Empieza a resultar incómodo cuando se mete conmigo a la cuarto de baño mientras me ducho con excusas como "Oh, lo siento, olvidé (inserte aquí objeto procedente de ducha o no) aquí" No es creíble cuando el objeto que dice andar buscando es un sofá. O un tenedor. Pero a juzgar por su cara al verme no debe de estar pensando realmente con la cabeza.

Quizá con otra cosa.

...

Esa afirmación me da miedo. No sé porqué hago esto. La TARDIS me recomienda cosas demasiado estúpidas.

De cualquier manera Jack se ha colado tres veces en el baño ya. Tendré que pensar en ponerle un pestillo.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Querido Diario:

_Martha me ha besado. Con lengua. _Agghhhss...

Bueno, no ha sido con lengua. Ni me ha besado. En realidad la he besado yo. Pero el resultado es el mismo así que puedo alegar que me ha besado.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Nadie la creerá si lo dice. Puedo desacreditarla con facilidad. Nadie cree a las estudiantes de medicina que no han acabado la carrera. No son de fiar. Seguro que hay algún refrán que lo dice. ¡Además yo soy el Doctor! ¡Puedo demostrar lo que quiera cuando quiera!

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿No?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿Sería demasiado pedir que mi propio diario me diera la razón?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

**Martha se ha conectado**

**Jack se ha conectado**

* * *

Doctor, serás consciente de que podemos leer lo que ya has escrito. ¿No?

**Martha y Jack**

* * *

¿Qué?... ¿Espera qué?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Da verdadero miedito cuando haces estas cosas. Hablar contigo mismo y eso.

Espera... ¿qué? ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Dices que te he besado?! ¡Puaj, no!

**Martha**

* * *

¡¿Pero cómo habéis entrado a mi diario?! ¡Está informatizado! ¡Es imposible que podáis!

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Exacto. Está informatizado, genio. Soy de Torchwood. No hace falta ser un señor del Tiempo para hackear esto, incluso con la TARDIS vigilando. Suma dos y dos.

**Jack**

* * *

¿Y habéis leído...

Voy a suponerlo. Shame on me. u.u

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Doctor, deja de poner emoticonos, esto no es un chat. Es un documento normal.

Aunque es bastante curioso ver vuestras letras aparecer en el documento como si nada. Parecéis fantasmas.

Y no seas melodramático. No te pega.

**Jack**

* * *

¡Repito! ¿ME HAS BESADO? ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO SÉ YO DE ESO? ¡NO LO HAS HECHO!... ¿verdad?

**Martha**

* * *

¿Verdad?

**Martha**

* * *

¿VERDAD?

**Martha **

* * *

Estabas durmiendo... era un experimento. No te pongas nerviosa.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡¿QUÉ FUE DE LO DE "NO NECESITO PAREJA PORQUE YO SOY UN SEÑOR DEL TIEMPO Y ROSE BLABLABLÁ Y ROSE BLABLABLÁ LO OTRO", ¿EH?!

**Martha Jones**

* * *

Sólo. Un. Experimento. ¿Porqué nadie me hace caso cuando hablo? Cálmate, Martha.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Te odio.

¿Pero... porqué necesitabas besarme?

**Martha**

* * *

...

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

...

**Martha **

* * *

Tienes diez segundos para contesta a esa pregunta, Doctor. O correré a tu habitación y...

**Martha **

* * *

¡Coagulación de la saliva! ¡Fue eso! ¡Fue eso, lo juro! ¡Tenía que medir el tiempo que tardaba la salia humana en... ¡coagularse con respecto a la mía! ¡Eso! ¡Puramente científico!

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

...me lo creeré por esta vez. O fingiré que lo hago.

**Martha**

* * *

Porqué nadie besará al apuesto Capitán cuando duerme.

**Jack**

* * *

No le molestaría que fuese ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje.

**Jack**

* * *

Puede, que incluso, agradeciese ese gesto por parte de su apuesto compañero, el señor del Tiempo. Con todo lo que se esfuerza por sus vidas.

**Jack**

* * *

Los dos solos. En la Tormenta. En la Oscuridad. Se encontraron el uno al otro.

Se amaron.

**Jack**

* * *

¿Porqué nadie me dice nada?

**Jack**

* * *

¿Doctor? ¿Martha? ¿Os habéis ido?

**Jack**

* * *

"Vida y milagros del Capitán Jack Harkness" Sobre todo milagros. Ja.

En tus sueños va a pasar eso.

**Tenth Doctor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenth Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

Querido diario:

Hoy he hecho galletas con Martha. La situación no está tan mal como ayer. Ya no quiere besarme. Insiste que yo la besé sin su consentimiento. Ella me dijo que si volvía a repetir "¡Pero si te gustó!" delante de ella, dejaría que se me comiera un Dalek. Yo iba a replicarle cosas como que los Daleks no te comen sino que te exterminan... pero ha sido ver la sartén que sostenía con cara de mala uva y dejar yo la conversación.

Para que sirve un cerebro de Señor del Tiempo si no puedes elegir sabiamente en qué momento sería mejor dejar la conversación.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Querido diario, un momento. Martha me llama.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

**Tenth Doctor se ha desconectado**

* * *

**Tenth Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

Querido diario, Martha me ha dado una colleja. Según Jack, han acordado que lo más prudente es hacerlo antes de que se me ocurra otra "travesura". Lo que ellos llaman travesura yo lo llamo afán de investigación.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿Me has oído Martha? ¿Estás ahí cotilleando? Curiosidad científica, sólo eso.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿Hola...?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Nadie. Despejado.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

**The Master se ha conectado**

* * *

¡Nooooo! ¡Ahora justo no!

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Theta. Eres melodramático.

**The Master**

* * *

No. ¡Tú estás muerto! Por favor dime que esto no es cierto.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

No es cierto.

**The Master**

* * *

...deja de mentir.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Claro que es cierto, Theta. Estoy aquí. ¿Me has echado de menos? Aunque esta vez no me tienes al alcance de la mano para encerrarme como si estuviera loco. ¡Ahora puedo matar gente! ¡Ha!

**The Master**

* * *

Demuéstra que eres tú.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿Recuerdas esa noche en Ty-Osh, donde bebiste un poco más de la cuenta de esa bebida rosa... que por supuesto no era daiquiri de fresa, y a los pocos minutos... bailabas encima de la barra del bar? Yo sí me acuerdo.

Yo era el que sostenía tu ropa mientras bailabas. Y no sólo el abrigo... -cejas, cejas-

**The Master**

* * *

¡No sigas! Lo pillo. Vale. ¡Eres tú! Pero no sigas. Que luego Jack y Martha lo leen y...

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿El friki está aquí?

**The Master**

* * *

Sip. ¿Porqué?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Puedo arreglar ese pequeño detalle.

**The Master**

* * *

No. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Amo, no. ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y no puedes!

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿Amo?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

De verdad que no puedes. Si ni siquiera estás en la TARDIS.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Sigue creyendo eso. :) Además, no hace falta que te preocupes; en un ratito vuelve a la vida.

**The Master**

* * *

No pongas eso en referencia a la muerte de Jack. Y nadie sonríe cuando matas a Jack. :(  
Y a emoticonos te gano yo. \(0w0)/

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Sonrío yo, Doctor. No veas lo divertido que es matarle una y otra (y otra y otra y otra...) vez.

**The Master**

* * *

**The Master se ha desconectado dejando un mensaje: "Será un juego de pistas. Puedes empezar a buscar el... digamos brazo de Jack en la lavadora. Con amor, el Amo XXX"**

* * *

Esas X son... ¿besos? ¿En serio?  
Puaj. Ahora entiendo a Martha.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

_**Vale, mi humor va peor por momentos. Los reviews me hacen feliz y me podéis mandar inspiración o sugerencias. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenth Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

Querido diario: El Amo se ha colado en mi TARDIS. Jack no aparece ni él tampoco, y he encerrado a Martha por seguridad en la lavandería. Puedo certificar que sigue allí porque se oyen sus patadas en la puerta. Es por su seguridad.

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

Querido Diario: Jack ha aparecido. Más o menos. El brazo derecho de Jack estaba en el jardín. Agghhh... al parecer el otro también.

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

**El Amo se ha conectado**

**Martha se ha conectado**

* * *

Bueno, ya he terminado de esconder a Jack por media TARDIS, ¿alguna otra idea para no aburrirme?

...

¿Puedo hacer lo mismo con Martha?

**El Amo**

* * *

No, no puedes.

**Martha**

* * *

Es más divertido si lo lees antes de que lo haga, ¿verdad?

Además ni tú ni nadie puede darme órdenes, Martha Jones.

**El Amo**

* * *

Parad, en serio. Amo, ve a recoger ahora mismo a Jack y recompónlo por ahí. No quiero vísceras en mi TARDIS, ¡y que no falte ni un trocito!

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

A veces me alegro de estar aquí escondida en la lavandería.

**Martha**

* * *

Debes de estar escribiendo desde una lavadora.

¿Cómo lo has hecho?

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Jack en pedacitos, el loco del baile correteando por la TARDIS y te preocupa que yo esté escribiendo desde una lavadora?!

**Martha**

* * *

**Eleventh Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

¡Hola! -el Doctor saluda con la mano "informáticamente"-

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¡¿Es otro Doctor?! ¡¿No tenemos bastante con uno?!

Y encima mirad como escribe. Rarito.

**Martha Jones**

* * *

No soy rarito, Jones. Y te echaba de menos hasta el mismo momento en el que dijiste eso. Ahora te desprecio. -la señala con un dedo y se ofende-

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Decidme que en el futuro no escribo así de... cursi.

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

Sí, sí lo haces. ¡Eh, no es nada cursi, es molón! ¡Escribir así mola!

Y las pajaritas molan. Podría haceros una lista de las cosas que molan, y de las que no.

Martha no mola. Nada. Los stetsons molan. Y las natillas. Y los palitos... mmmmmm palitos de pescado. Y la TARDIS. Las armas no molan. El Amo no mola, pero sí sus bailecitos hawaianos.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Prometiste que no contarías lo de los bailecitos hawaianos. LO PROMETISTE

**El Amo**

* * *

Cierto, lo hice.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

No, no lo hice.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Doctor, mi Doctor, los dos Doctores lo hicisteis.

Este mensaje va referido a mi Doctor, al antiguo. Al que convertí en viejecito en una silla de ruedas, el de las converse o playeras raritas y el traje ajustado sexy. Al flacucho:

Más te vale prometerlo. O enterraré la cabeza de Jack en cemento. Muac. Besitos.

PD: Al otro Doctor nada, ni agua. Por romper promesas.

**El Amo**

* * *

¡Promételo, Doctor! ¡Al habla Jack! ¡Que me mata! ¡En cemento! (jack)

**El Amo**

* * *

Luego revives...

...

...

...

...

Vale... ¡lo prometo! ¿Contento? -el Doctor está enfadado-

Amo, no mates a Jack... demasiado.

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

¡Veis! ¡Ya se va pareciendo más a mí! ¡Pone sus acciones describiéndolas!

¡Repite conmigo! ¡Feces, pajaritas! ¡Yowzah! ¡Gerónimo!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

No puedo, no puedo. Me estoy doblando de la risa al lado de una lavadora. Nunca pensé que podría haber un Doctor más rarito de lo que ya es. Los feces me superan.

**Martha**

* * *

**Martha se ha desconectado**

* * *

Doctor, yo tenía razón. Al haberlo prometido ahora, has hecho posible que yo te lo reclame como promesa que hiciste a tu yo futuro. ¡Así que no más menciones a faldas hawaianas en lo que queda de vida! ¡Ja!

**El Amo**

* * *

Olvidaste una cosa de nosotros Amo.

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

Una cosa que siempre hacemos.

Aunque prometamos cosas antes.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Siempre mentimos.

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

**Eleventh Doctor ha subido una foto al documento: "el_amo_falda_hawaiana_sassy_policía_sexy"**

* * *

**A "Tenth Doctor" le gusta esa foto**

* * *

Os odio. Demasiado. A los dos.

Y encima foto.

**El Amo**

* * *

**El Amo ha subido una foto: "sangre_y_diversión_pierna_de_jack_tostadora"**

* * *

Eso os pasa por mentir tanto. JA

**El Amo**

* * *

**Martha se ha conectado**

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Ya me he calmado suficiente como para aguantar vuestras locuras.

**Martha**

* * *

¿Eso es una foto del Amo en...? Vale, lo es. :) Ya me vas cayendo mejor, nuevo Doctor.

Y ese es Jack... o parte de él... en una tostadora... ¡¿cómo demonios ha podido caber todo ese...?! ¡Por Dios! Agghhh...

**Martha**

* * *

Es asqueroso. Menos mal que soy médico, ¡porque si no habría vomitado ya!

**Martha**

* * *

Me alegra que te guste.

:)

**El Amo**

* * *

Tranquila, Martha, yo me encargo de él. -sonríe a su bella acompañante y carga contra el Amo- Yo te protejo.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Awwww... ¿siempre eres así con todas tus acompañantes? Qué adorable.

Mucho más que este pedazo de bruto al que acompaño. ¡Siempre está igual! "No, Martha, haz las cosas tú sola, que yo me quedaré mirando al horizonte pensando en Rose, lamentando que no seas Rose y diciéndote lo mala que eres en comparación con ella. Pero si por casualidad hago algo bien por mí sola, me atribuiré el mérito y no te daré ni las gracias. Porque claro, Rose lo habría hecho mejor."

**Martha**

* * *

¿Eso que detecto son celos? -cejas, cejas-

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Hipócrita.

**Martha**

* * *

Martha, yo nunca te haría eso. Bueno es cierto que ya te lo he hecho, pero me arrepiento. ¡Y no soy la misma persona! Perdóname por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, eres tan buena acompañante como Rose, o Amy, o cualquiera. ¡Y tú salvaste la Tierra! ¡Eres brillante y magnífica!

Puedes viajar conmigo si quieres. :)

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Cuando quieras me pasas a buscar en TARDIS. Podemos quedar un día si quieres a tomar un café. O a lo que sea... -cejas, cejas-

**Martha Jones**

* * *

Entre el ansia de la chica de buscarse un Doctor que la quiera (el que sea, no parece importar mucho) y el ansia de el nuevo Doctor de buscarse una nueva acompañante haciendo halagos porque está más solo que la una, no soy capaz de oír mis pensamientos. Buscaos un hotel y dejad de flirtear.

**El Amo**

* * *

Totalmente de acuerdo.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¡Yo no flirteo! ¡Sólo quiero compañía!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

**River Song se ha conectado**

* * *

Los sonidos de mi marido intentando flirtear me han llegado hasta aquí. Jones, deja de intentarlo. Dije MARIDO, SÍ.

Cielito, nos vamos a casa, te has ganado una buena.

**River Song**

* * *

¿Exactamente cuánta gente hay en mi TARDIS?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Menos de la que piensas, mi otro cielito. Mi Doctor de las pajaritas y feces está conmigo tomando un picnic en Ty-Ghoz. Al menos lo estaba haciendo hasta que se conectó aquí.

Cielito, ya te dije que nada de flirtear a mis espaldas. A la TARDIS. YA.

**River Song**

* * *

Tengo miedo.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

**Eleventh Doctor se ha desconectado**

**River Song se ha desconectado**

* * *

Una mujer capaz de asustar al Doctor... me gusta.

**El Amo**

* * *

**_¿Reviews si os gustó o no? A mí me gustó, pro claro, soy la autora. Muchas gracias a Sakura, EloraP, Sasha y mi pequeño guest por los reviews, ¡fueron una bonita sorpresa!_**

**_Charlie_**


	4. Chapter 4

**River Song se ha conectado**

**Eleventh Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

Hola River.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

Hola cielito.

**River Song **

* * *

...

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

No, no me odias. Sé que lo piensas y no me odias. Sólo te lo merecías por estar casado y flirtear con otra mujer que además también está casada. Mal, cielito. Sabes que se acabaron para ti las excursiones a naves en mal estado en un mes. Y te vigilaré más a menudo, ya se ve que por aquí es donde haces tus cosas a escondidas.

**River Song **

* * *

...

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

...

**River Song **

* * *

Estás muy guapa, River.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

No es momento para flirtear cielito. Estoy enfadada.

Por cierto, ¿ya puedes sentarte o aún te duele demasiado? :)

**River Song **

* * *

No me duele. Estoy sentado tranquilamente.

* * *

Mentiroso. Te dolía y lo sé. Bueno, chico malo, así aprenderás a no disgustar o llevar la contraria a tu mujer.

**River Song **

* * *

Realmente no lo hice. Y cuando haces eso te pareces a Amy, demasiado. A veces pienso en todo lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre Rory.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

**Clara Oswald se ha conectado**

* * *

¡Hola! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Una especie de diario-chat? Es divertido. ¡Hola de nuevo, Doctora Song!

**Clara **

* * *

¡Clara, hola Imposible Clara! Por favor dile a River que no flirteo con la gente, no se lo cree y es muy celosa... Demasiado y eso duele, literalmente.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

No... no... realmente NO quiero saber qué de demonios ha pasado aquí. Pero sí que flirteas con todos, Doctor. Con muchos al menos, lo intentaste incluso conmigo. Tú y tu estúpida caja de besuqueos. Y lo del submarino. Y viví cientos de veces a tu lado, incluso me llegaste a besar. No fue del todo malo... pero no fue tampoco necesario. Y varias veces además.

**Clara **

* * *

¡Qué! ¡NO! ¡Yo no... OH vamos!

¡Te lo inventas todo, no es cierto! ¡Te odio! Quedas expulsada de mi TARDIS. Es cierto que nunca te abre las puertas, pero ahora nos hemos enfadado los dos.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

Doctor, ven ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar.

**River Song **

* * *

Clara, por tu culpa ahora no me podré sentar en una semana.

Y no voy a ir River... soy la Tormenta que viene y no hago lo que la gente me ordena y mucho menos tbvwiñvsnckasmxlseirncksdnckdncsnsmalxmasxnslsalzma xlamxzlamxlkmx...

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

¿Doctor? ¿Doctor? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Lenguaje en clave? ¿Aliens malvados? ¿Doctor? ¿Te has caído en el teclado?

**Clara **

* * *

No te preocupes, está todo solucionado. O lo estará en unos minutos.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

Vale, Doctor... me temía algo malo... ¿que ha pasado?

**Clara **

* * *

¡Oh, lo siento! Debí escribir más claramente. No soy el Doctor, soy River desde su base de datos. Estoy con él, él está un poco ocupado y no puede escribir, lo siento. Pero está bien, aunque me atrevo a pensar que muy bien no se lo está pasando...

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

¿River? ¿Porqué estás con él? ¿No estabais separados en puntos diferentes del universo?

**Clara **

* * *

Oh, ya no. Recuerda, manipulador del vórtice. Vaya, qué miradas me lanza. Esto es divertido. Privado, pero divertido. Supongo que en un rato no podrá escribir, estará ocupado, muy ocupado. Ha estado flirteando con demasiadas chicas a la vez y eso una buena esposa no puede consentirlo. Es casi como un niño pequeño y como tal hay que educarle.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

Prefiero no saber más. En serio.

**Clara **

* * *

...

**Clara **

* * *

No me gusta este silencio. ¿Doctor?

**Clara **

* * *

...

**Clara **

* * *

...

**Clara **

* * *

¿River?

**Clara **

* * *

Al fin. Libre. Duele. Agghhh...

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

¿Eres el Doctor o River?

**Clara **

* * *

El Doctor

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

¿Quieres...

**Clara **

* * *

Definitivamente NO quiero hablar de esto, ni de mis sentimientos, ni de que la has liado, ni de nada. Ahora mismo estoy bastante enfadado, Clara. Mucho. Y el dolor no ayuda, así que cállate. Por favor.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

¿Demasiado malo?

**Clara **

* * *

Demasiado humillante.

**Eleventh** **Doctor**

* * *

**River Song se ha desconectado dejando un mensaje: Estaré mirando, cielito.**

* * *

**Twelfth Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

Hola.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

Hola... Doctor. Otro Doctor. Otro-otro Doctor. Como sea. Hola.

**Clara **

* * *

¡Pero tú no puedes existir! ¡NO...! ¡NO! ¡Sólo tengo trece regeneraciones, no me las saco de debajo del sombrero!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Spoilers.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

Está bien, hablemos de algo que no son spoilers. Por ejemplo... ¿feces?

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Spoiler.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

No eres muy hablador tú, ¿eh? ¿Stetsons? ¿Gerónimo?

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Riñones.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

¿Riñones? ¿Eso es lo único que podemos hablar sin desvelarme nada? ¿Tan malo es mi futuro?

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Spoilers.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

Me caes mal. A mi yo pasado incluso le di consejos.

Y no deberías existir.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Tampoco yo. Ni River según lo que me contaste. Ni Donna. Ni el gran lobo malo. Ni tu metacrisis.

**Clara **

* * *

Touchée

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿Mi mujer te educaba? ¿Te daba correctivos?

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

Mira tú como para eso sí que hablas, anda... -se mosquea bastante y se cruza de brazos sentándose en una silla bruscamente-

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

-... y se vuelve a levantar agarrándose "la parte trasera"-

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

No tiene gracia. No lo he hecho.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Sí que lo has hecho. Soy tú en el futuro. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo hacerlo, recuerdo mentirte. Más o menos. Al menos intentarlo.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

No me caes bien, deberías compadecerte de mí.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

De hecho, me río. Aún tengo esa imagen en la cabeza y... uf, duele sólo el recuerdo. Pero ahora es divertido. ¿Esposas, verdad?

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

Siempre acaba todo con esposas. Y casi siempre duele. ¿Sigue contigo?

******Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿River? Spoilers.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

¿Y los Pond? ¿Cómo están los Pond? ¿Han tenido más bebés y esas cosas de humanos... en Nueva York?

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Los echo de menos. Sigamos hablando de River. Por favor. Recordar a los Pond duele demasiado.

Te haré un spoiler: No te vas a poder sentar en dos semanas, al menos no cómodamente. Aunque sé que diga lo que diga lo vas a intentar.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

Os odio a todos. Podríais haberme salvado, ¡Clara está para ayudarme y tú ya sabías lo que iba a pasar!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Fase adolescente Modo On, cuidado.

Tranquilo, Doctor, en cuanto te pongas mejor te prometo que te llevaré a comprarte pajaritas de todos los colores.

**Clara**

* * *

¡Bien! A esto se le llama presionar psicológicamente.

Por cierto, Otro-otro-yo, si tocas una sola de mis pajaritas o feces, o besas a River, o haces daño a alguien, o lo que sea que se te ocurra... Recuerda que soy la Tormenta que viene. Haría volar tu planeta si no fuera porque ya lo hice.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

No, no lo hiciste.

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

¿Eing?

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? ¡Doctor, dijiste que eras el último de tu raza!

**Clara**

* * *

¿Cómo es eso de que no lo hice? ¡Soy famoso por eso! ¡Arrastro una condena por eso! ¡YO ACABÉ CON GALLIFREY! ¡Los dos lo hicimos! ¡Presumo de ello con tanta frecuencia que si no lo hago explotaré! ¡¿Con qué detendré ahora a los Daleks cada vez que se aburran?! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Además, Gallifrey no está pegando botes por ahí como antaño, yo me habría enterado!

¡Yowzah!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Spoilers

**Twelfth Doctor**

* * *

En cuanto me regenere en ti me voy a pegar dos collejas en la cabeza bien grandes como venganza.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

**_Me dio la inspiración de semana santa. Y las leyes de mendel sin tocar... uf toca estudiar. ¿Reviews, aun así? ¿Me mola que con sólo tres capítulos tenga diez reviews. Es chachi._**

**_Charlie_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy se ha ****conectado**

* * *

Así que aquí es donde el Doctor hace sus travesuras nocturnas... ¿Esto era lo que no querías que viéramos?

¡Llamando al Doctor!

...

...

¡LLAMANDO AL DOCTOR!

...

...

Soy la chica que espera, eso queda claro. Doctor, al final te la ganas. ¡Doctor!

**Amy**

* * *

**Rory se ha conectado**

* * *

Hola señor Pond.

**Amy**

* * *

Hola, Amy. Quiero decir, señora Williams.

-leyendo-

-leyendo-

-leyendo-

... Amy, sabes que no puedes invocar al Doctor como si esto fuese brujería, ¿no? Es sólo un documento de drive. Y estás utilizándolo como si fueran mensajes de texto.

**Rory **

* * *

Cállate, romano. Con el tiempo una se cansa de esperar.

**Amy**

* * *

Ya... -suspiro- Me lo vas a contar a mí.

**Rory **

* * *

¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? YO soy la chica que espera y sólo yo.

Y el Doctor vendrá. FIN

**Amy**

* * *

Ya... umm... ¿te suena de algo la Pandórica?

**Rory **

* * *

De pasada, ¿porqué? :)

**Amy**

* * *

¡Amy!

**Rory **

* * *

Realmente eres experto en hacerme sentir mal con sólo una palabra, señor Pond.

**Amy**

* * *

Te recuerdo que yo esperé por ti dos mil años fuera de esa maldita caja, la Pandórica. Ya te quejarás de tus catorce años de espera, eso no es nada comparado con lo mío.

Aunque técnicamente todo lo de la Pandórica no existió, se reescribió.

Y dale con señor Pond. ¡Tú eres la chica y adoptas mi apellido! ¡Funciona así!

**Rory **

* * *

¿Realmente quieres discutir quién es la chica en la relación, _señor Pond?  
_

**Amy**

* * *

**Tenth Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

Ohhh... otra fiesta online no, por favor. ¡¿Es que no puedo escribir mis pensamientos elevados de Señor del Tiempo sin que nadie me moleste por un rato?! ¡Vamos, tengo que acordarme de ponerle contraseña a este cacharro!

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

¿Cómo que "Tenth Doctor"? ¿Qué se refiere con es el Tenth Doctor?

¿Doctor?

**Amy**

* * *

Amy, este no es nuestro Doctor. Es uno antiguo.

Lo sé porque en doce segundos escasos que han pasado aún no te ha llamado Pond. Ni te ha reconocido, de hecho. A mí es casi normal que no me salude... Lo que no entiendo es cómo es esta situación posible...

Y por cierto... tiene más ego que el que nosotros conocemos. Presumido.

**Rory **

* * *

¡Oh! ¡Un chico listo! Es posible que nos encontremos sin encontrarnos directamente versiones más jóvenes de mí y más nuevas. Eso sí, sin intercambiar información importante. Y dado que no os conozco, sois de mi futuro. No os atreváis a decirme nada importante sobre mí.

Pero hablemos de ti, chico listo. ¿Quién eres? Esto es posible gracias a una pequeña paradoja temporal disponible que la TARDIS sostiene. Y se niega a cambiar la privacidad del asunto para que no miréis mis cosas.

**Tenth Doctor **

* * *

Soy Rory. Ya me conocerás. El marido de Amy.

**Rory **

* * *

Mi marido tonto. Mi tonto Rory.

¡Pero ya que estamos, cuéntanos! ¿Qué es de tu vida, Doctor joven? A mí puedes llamarme Pond. A mi marido, lo mismo, pero con un Rory delante.

**Amy**

* * *

Amy, deja de flirtear con este Doctor. No funcionó con el nuestro, con este tampoco.

**Rory**

* * *

Adivinad quién acaba de leer Crepúsculo.

...

...

...

Ahora llorad por mí.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿Ves, Amy? Yo soy más masculino. Al menos yo no leo libros de vampiros que brillan a la luz solar como si les hubieran echado purpurina por encima.

**Rory**

* * *

**Eleventh Doctor se ha conectado**

* * *

Deja de competir, Rory. Hola, querido yo. Hola, Pond.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¡Doctor! Te he llamado antes, he estado esperando. Como siempre. Y estoy enfadada, no apareciste.

**Amy**

* * *

Ya, como si no lo supiera.

-leyendo-

-leyendo-

-leyendo-

Amy, esto no es un documento de Internet. Ni magia. No puedes invocarme.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿Alguien ha visto a River por aquí, cambiando de tema?

Tengo que disculparme con ella por lo de ayer, ya que ella no parece muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Creo que yo la he visto. ¿Tiene rizos?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Muchos. A veces. Es rubia.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Discute más o menos todo lo que se le dice... ¿y me conoce?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Seeep. Esa es.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿Lleva un traje de astronauta y tiende demasiado a esposar a la gente a la pared? ¿A sacrificarse? ¿A sacarme de quicio? ¿Cree que soy un chico guapo? ¿Lista, traviesa, divertida?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Ella, ella.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Está muerta en la biblioteca. Lo siento, no volverás a verla.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¿Debí haberme acordado de eso? Sí, supongo que sí. No, necesito algo más reciente.

¿Qué os parece una River viva, por ejemplo?

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

No me gustan las ironías. No volveremos a verla y sabía mi nombre. ¡Lo sabía! No sé cómo. Llevaba mi destornillador y parecía saberlo todo sobre mí. Murió por mí y no pude salvarla.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Ya me contarás, ya. Spoilers.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Disculpad, pero... ¡¿MI HIJA HA MUERTO?! ¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

¡Disculpad el shock repentino, pero qué demonios contáis! ¡Mi hija no está muerta! ¡Está viva!

**Amy**

* * *

Respecto a eso... Amy, Rory, lo siento. Ahora debemos evitar que River vea esto, o produciremos una paradoja.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿De las que destruyen el tiempo o de las que atascan el fregadero?

**Rory**

* * *

De las que destruyen el tiempo. ¿En serio, Rory?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

No quedaban preguntas buenas por hacer. La de "¡¿Oh mi hija muerta?!" y todo eso ya estaba cogida.

Además el Doctor siempre atribuye la culpa de que se atasquen las cosas en la TARDIS a las paradojas.

**Rory**

* * *

Hablemos de otra cosa... ¿cómo os va por Nueva York?

Amy, te echo de menos. He pasado mucho por allí a verte, desde el 2013, claro.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿Nueva York?

Doctor, estamos aquí en la TARDIS contigo, acabamos de salir de Apalapucia por si no te acuerdas... No estamos en Nueva York. Pero tenemos que ir un día de estos, siempre quise ver la estatua de la libertad.

¿Nos llevarás?

**Amy**

* * *

Emmm... sí, un día de estos. Puede. -llora desconsoladamente-

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Otra vez con esas. Deja de escribir así.

Y me gustaría saber qué tiene de malo Nueva York. Yo acabo de llegar de allí con Martha. Tiene polución, pero no es como para echarse a llorar.

Por una vez me gustaría saber hacia dónde se dirige mi futuro.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

¡No, no te gustaría! -llora más-

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Que alguien le de un fez a ese hombre para que deje de llorar.

**Rory**

* * *

**Vale, es malo, pero me aburría. Dejadme review y sugerid, escribo mejor si tengo una petición establecida. **

**Porfi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Amo se ha conectado.**

* * *

Hola. Muy buenas...

**El Amo**

* * *

¿Nadie? ¿Nadie... en serio?

**El Amo**

* * *

Bien. Porque lo que voy a decir tiene su relevancia y prefiero salir de aquí antes de que alguien pueda echarme la culpa de todo lo que pasa en esta maldita nave. Esto es una casa de locos.

**El Amo**

* * *

Suena demasiado malvado hasta para mí. No. No puedo. No puedo decirlo. Debería. Doctores, todos os quedaréis más tranquilos después de saberlo... o no. Allá va...

No. Es demasiado malvado... tal vez si lo digo deprisa...

**El Amo**

* * *

Vale.

RiveryJacksentadosenunárboldeljardínyseestándandoellote.

**El Amo**

* * *

Lo dije. Demasiado malvado. Y parece que lo están pasando bien.

Siento las futuras decepciones.

**El Amo**

* * *

¡¿MI RIVER?!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

No... por Dios no... ¡vale, sé un poquito legal y avisa de que ya estás en el maldito documento! ¡Que así no vale! ¡Eres tú en el que podemos confiar todos, yo el que miente, y es malo y eso! ¡No podemos darle la vuelta!

Ahora no podré salir jamás de aquí sin ser visto. Uf.

**El Amo**

* * *

¡QUE MI RIVER ESTÁ... ESTÁ DÁNDOSE BESOS CON JACK EN UN ÁRBOL! ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Es mi esposa... NO. ES DECIR, NO. NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO.

Amo. ¿Dónde están exactamente?

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Doctor... he oído un ruido de cables... ¿no estarás ahora mismo yendo a...

**El Amo**

* * *

¿Al jardín de la TARDIS con el ordenador a cuestas? ¡¿Y si es así, qué?! ¡¿Eh?!

Es mi esposa. Sólo por flirtear con una antigua acompañante me han estado doliendo las nalgas una semana. CADA VEZ QUE ME SIENTO EN UNA MALDITA SILLA. Y ahora me hace esto... De esta se va a acordar.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Violencia no, violencia no...

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

GENIAL y ahora sale otro doctor de las sombras. Sois como los malditos champiñones.

**El Amo**

* * *

¡¿QUE DÓNDE ESTÁN EXACTAMENTE?!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Al lado de las aulagas en flor esas... Y que conste que yo no te he dicho nada.

**El Amo**

* * *

Amo... ¿cómo exactamente has descubierto eso? Lo de River y Jack... ¿Dónde estás escondido? ¿Y porqué?

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Bienvenidos, señoras y señores, a los Septuagésimo Cuartos Interrogatorios del Hambre. ¡¿Es que nadie me puede dejar en paz?! ¡Sólo vine a confesar lo obvio! Para cualquiera que se pasee por el jardín un poco... y se arrastre bajo en baobab... y nade río arriba... y trepe por las lianas, las que aguantan el peso de uno, claro, al subir la cascada de turno... y atravesar la sabana... ¡bueno, que los verá fácilmente!

**El Amo**

* * *

¿Qué hacías exactamente tú paseando de esa manera por MI jardín? ¡¿Y se puede saber en qué TARDIS estás?... ¡me mareas!

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Está en la mía. En el salón ahora mismo. Por suerte lejos de mí y la dulce parejita, ya ha salido de los jardines. Y has hecho bien... ESO VA A SER UNA MASACRE.

Pero en un rato volveré a por él. Está tratando de domesticar a Rory en el sofá, el pobre Pond parece bastante asustado. Lo último que vi de ellos era que estaba acorralando al pobre Rory en una esquina del sofá. No sé si con intenciones de... bailar... o de simplemente quitarle el mando de la tele. El Amo abusa de las telenovelas con frecuencia.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Disculpa. Yo no "bailo con humanos". Sólo con los de mi especie. Y están muertos todos, así que últimamente no tengo mucho bailoteo que digamos... Casi acaba siendo aburrido. Pero no precipites las cosas con estos dos humanos tuyos que te acompañan ahora, Doctor. Ha pasado un rato desde que nos viste así por última vez, podríamos estar haciendo cosas diferentes...

Muy diferentes...

**El Amo**

* * *

Dos humanos... ¡¿dónde está Amy?!

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

¿Amy? ¿La "pelo-raro-chillo-mucho" escocesa?

La dejé esposada a la nevera. Me aburría su parloteo.

El otro es más callado. :)

**El Amo**

* * *

Si le tocas un pelo...

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

Pero si estás muy ocupado ahora... parejita feliz... ¿recuerdas?

**El Amo**

* * *

¡OSTRAS! Cierto. Lo había olvidado. -salta del árbol en el que estaba subido escribiendo y se va a buscarlos con el ordenador a cuestas-

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

**Jack se ha conectado**

* * *

**River se ha conectado**

* * *

¿Alguien sabe porqué hemos visto pasar al Doctor con un ordenador bajo en brazo por los jardines?

**Jack**

* * *

Parecía molesto. Murmuraba algo sobre planes de venganza o algo. ¿Alguna idea?

Me preocupa que se electrocute. Esos cables estaban demasiado cerca del río.

En serio. ¡¿Un maldito ordenador?! ¿Va a necesitar un castigo de nuevo por hacer lo que no debe?

**River**

* * *

**Eleventh Doctor se ha conectado.**

* * *

Dónde. Os. Habéis. Metido.

No podréis escapar eternamente de mi furia.

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

Oh, aquí estás, cielito. Ya puedes dejar de andar con ordenadores a cuestas por el jardín. Vas a romperte algo o a hacerte daño.

**River**

* * *

No intentes dártelas de buena ahora.

Sé que has besado a Jack debajo de un árbol. O encima. O donde sea.

¡Ya no soy tu cielito!

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

¡¿QUE?!

**Jack y River**

* * *

Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Doctora Song. Explíquese. YA.

¿Porqué besabas a Jack en el jardín? ¿Acaso voy yo y beso de repente a Amelia Pond? No lo he hecho, ¿verdad que no?

¡Tú no deberías... no...NO!

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

¡NO! ¡Es decir... NO! ¿Quién te ha contado semejantes tonterías? Cielito, vamos. Sólo daba un paseo. Con Jack, sí. Y flirtea demasiado, sí. Pero es majo, ¡nada de líos extramatrimoniales! ¡Lo prometo!

**River**

* * *

Yo también lo prometo. Y que sepas que esta mujer es de armas tomar, toda tuya.

**Jack**

* * *

Y sé desde hace tiempo que besaste a Amy. Traidor.

Me lo contó Rory. Así que no juegues a ser el chico malo.

**River**

* * *

¿Así que no... no? ¿Nada de besos?

**Eleventh Doctor **

* * *

Nada de nada.

**River**

* * *

**Rory Williams se ha conectado**

* * *

¡Hola padre querido!

**River**

* * *

Hola hija querida.

¡Socorro! Necesito que alguien, de veras, quien sea, QUIEN SEA venga a ayudarme con las esposas. Necesito un cerrajero o un buen destornillador. ¡Por favor, deprisa!

**Rory**

* * *

¿Papá? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien necesita un poco de brandy otra vez? ¿Te has vuelto a quedar atascado en las esposas de Amy por culpa de tu traje de romano?

Dime que al menos estás vestido, papá. Quiero decencia en la familia. :)

**River**

* * *

Si quieres puedo ir yo a desesposarte ;)

**Jack**

* * *

¡No! ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Las manos quietas!

No, es que el Amo nos ha esposado a los dos en diferentes partes de la TARDIS. Y que conste que me ha desvestido él. En ciertos sentidos es peor que Amy. Necesito alguien que venga a soltarnos. A mí ya me duelen las muñecas y Amy no para de gritar obscenidades. Tengo la cabeza como un bombo y estar medio desnudo en un sofá no ayuda.

**Rory**

* * *

Definitivamente, voy yo, sexy romano semidesnudo. ;)

**Jack**

* * *

¡Jack, deja en paz a mi suegro! ¡Y procura que Amy no te oiga hablar en esos términos de su marido!

Lo que necesitamos ahora es encontrar al Amo. Tiene más esposas aparte de esas, me preocupa lo que tenga planeado para el resto de nosotros. Y lleva demasiado tiempo callado.

No es bueno. Iré a desatar al romano y la escocesa.

**Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

**Rory Williams se ha desconectado dejando un mensaje: "Las pajaritas molan"**

* * *

**Eleventh Doctor se ha desconectado dejando un mensaje: "Llevas razón, Rory :)"**

* * *

Cielito, deja de trastear con el ordenador de mi padre dejando mensajes. Nadie se cree que ese mensaje lo haya dejado él.

Publicidad engañosa, ja.

**River**

* * *

He encontrado al Amo. Esto va a ser divertido. ;)

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

Estaba escondido en la lavandería. Ya no lo está. Aunque, ojo, seguimos en la lavandería y no os aconsejo que os paséis por allí si no queréis acabar... estilo Jack... ya sabéis a lo que me refiero.

**Tenth Doctor**

* * *

**Tenth Doctor se ha desconectado dejando un mensaje: "Jack no cotillees. Lo que pasa en la lavandería, se queda en la lavandería"**

* * *

¿Vas a espiar, verdad?

**River**

* * *

Por supuesto. Voy para allá.

...

...

...

...

¡Oh! ¡Madre mía! ¡Esto es... raro! ¡Ahhgghhgg! ¡Quiero participar! Y tengo que conformarme con mirar por la puerta sin que se me vea. ¡No es justo!

**Jack**

* * *

¡¿Pero qué pasa?!

**River**

* * *

Se me hace raro ver al Amo sin llevar el control. Es todo... bueno, y mucho más.

¿Recuerdas cuando tu Doctor se pasó una semana sin poderse sentar? ¿Por flirtear con Martha? ¿Recuerdas tu papel en todo eso? Sólo digo que el Doctor hubiera sido un gran profesor, cen comparación contigo.

**Jack**

* * *

No me digas que te gusta eso. Por dios. Eres peor que mi madre con los disfraces. Realmente con Rory a veces se le va la mano.

...

...

...

¿A qué te refieres con "en comparación conmigo"? ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

**River**

* * *

En mi defensa he de decir que serías muy buena sacudiendo alfombras... pero he de decir que el Doctor, o al menos esta regeneración, lo es aún más. ;)

**Jack**

* * *

Es igual... ya me vengaré luego...

¿Pero qué demonios ha hecho el Amo para que cambian así las tornas de repente? Mi cielito nunca me lleva la contraria. Más le vale.

**River**

* * *

Sabes que hoy había turno de lavandería. No le tocaba al Amo. Supongo que verle oliendo una camisa Doctor habrá puesto al susudicho sobre aviso. Creo que a raíz de eso se ha desencadenado todo.

Y yo mirando desde la esquina. Aún. Qué voyeur todo.

Y qué cara tenía... pobrecillo. ¡Oh... vaya! ¡Ya están de nuevo! ¡OOOOHHH! ¡Eso no sabía que fuera posible! ¡Anatómicamente imposible!

**Jack**

* * *

¡¿Qué?! Cuenta, cuenta...

**River**

* * *

No, realmente no quieres saber.

**Jack**

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el semi-shipeo Jack/River... y el Amo ha vuelto. Creo que he cumplido con todo. ¿Veis cómo me salen más largos y más divertidos si me contáis lo que os gustaría para el siguiente?**

**Así que animaos y contadme. ¡Lo mejor es que acepto casi cualquier cosa! **

**Amor, y paz, Charlie Rho.**


End file.
